Invader
Introduction The Invader is a medium robot with a medium and 2 light hardpoints. It is unofficially classified as a heavy robot based on wiki criteria. Ability The Invader's ability is called Incursion. When the ability is activated, the Invader jumps and gains 33% damage resistance to all enemy weapons, then slowly planes down in a similar way to the Mercury or smashes down onto the ground at one's command (similar to Helldive). Upon landing, retains its damage resistance for 5 more seconds, and the Invader emits an electrical impulse which temporarily damages all enemies’ (within 100 meters) weapon systems, reducing their damage output by 75% for 5 seconds. Incursion has a cooldown of 18 seconds. Strategy The Invader is one of the biggest threats to every robot due to its ability. For a medium robot, Invader has extremely high durability and can jump onto an opponent with damage resistance. Some dangerous robots, such as the Bulwark, will be unprepared for Invader's ability. Once activated, Invader can jump pretty far with its 4 legs and dramatically weaken an opponent's weapons. After that, Invader overwhelms any kind of robot with its weapons. This is the first 4-legged robot to jump and decrease weapons' powers. Due to this, its play-style centers around Incursion. Despite the very long jump distance, the Invader still needs to be able to approach enemy robots, even under fire. Using available cover and the Invader's slightly lower profile is a good idea to take the least damage as possible, and the Invader's high health also ensures that mistakes are more easily forgiven. Once within jumping distance, pilots should activate the ability (especially if against multiple enemy bots) to try to reduce several enemy robots’ weapon damage at once, ensuring that you and your teammates sustain less damage and can hopefully destroy the entire group. As enemy pilots will be wary of the Invader and its ability, they may try to retreat behind cover or out of jumping distance. Despite the Invader's decent speed, fast robots such as the Kumiho can fall back pretty quickly. To try and counter this, again, use cover to stay out of sight and immobilization weapons such as the Corona and Shredder can come in handy to immobilize enemy robots and therefore preventing them from escaping. The one limitation of the Invader is its mediocre firepower, consisting of only 1 Medium and 2 Light weapons. Due to this, the Invader should be played as a support robot, ideally with teammates as a mobile-strike group. Playing with teammates allows the Invader to decrease enemy bots’ firepower and let heavier brawlers deal most of the damage. However, if you do find yourself alone, the Invader can hold its own against beacon cappers such as the Kumiho. Counter-play Invader is an extremely powerful robot and shouldn't be underestimated. It is incredibly difficult to play against for every robot because of its ability to shrug off obscene quantities of damage and still deal massive damage itself. Once a robot is hit by Incursion, it becomes virtually impossible to deal any meaningful amount of damage to the opposing Invader, so to counterplay it mostly revolves around avoiding that fateful smackdown. Dash, Jump, and Descend robots are especially good at this, as they can evade Incursion's debuff by moving away. However, the Invader's greatest weakness is its mediocre firepower. Similarly, Lockdown weapons can be used to prevent Invader from jumping to begin with, thus avoiding having weapons crippled. Hellburner's overload ability is unaffected by Suppression, which can allow it to inflict heavy damage even after being suppressed. Even though it is currently the most durable robot around, Invader suffers from subpar firepower, which allows coordinated teams to trap and destroy it with relative ease. Even with the help of its ability, Invader struggles to take on more than one enemy at a time, especially if the enemies are equipped with lockdown weapons to prevent its escape. Staying in groups of at least two can be an excellent deterrent against cheeky Invaders hoping to snag a quick kill, unless both of you are on low health. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Invader: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase InvaderWartpat.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Wartpat Poll Trivia *The Invader is the first four-legged robot to be able to jump. *The Invader has the largest health pool in the entire game. *When fully maxed out, it is one of the two robots that can survive a Spectre Orkan attack (the other being the Falcon with its resistance). *The Invader is the only four-legged robot that suffers from landing lag